Missing Time Part 4: What Really happened to Kara
by Gatemage
Summary: We all know that the Doctor Forgot, but what happened to his Daughter? Continued crossover with the Young Wizards books and Mythbusters! soon introducing SGA as well! CORE
1. Time for change

Kara woke up with a headache. She ran her fingers through her hair in order to rub her temples to alleviate the pain, and felt the texture, it was curly, it hadn't been curly before. Moaning, Kara tried to open her eyes, but the light was far too bright for her. She rolled slowly over onto her side, holding her head in her hands as she tried to sit up. Hands were placed on her back in a comforting manner helping her feel better as well as helping her to sit up. A soothing female voice whispered, "Take it easy, Kara, it's okay," the voice had a soft familiar sound to it.

"Is she going to be alright, Doctor?" another voice sounded, a voice which, although familiar, had a harsh sound to it, as if the speaker couldn't speak English properly, or had just learned how to speak English, for the "i" in alright came out with an almost hissing sound rather than the soft roll of normal speech. Kara moaned softly as she tried to open her eyes again. She was in a dark room, but the light was still almost blinding to her sensitive eyes. Slowly, she tried a third time, and even though the light was blinding, she finally managed to get them open. Her eyelids felt as if they weighed 50 pounds each and as if they were made of lead because they kept trying to close on her.

"Wha-" she tried to talk, but her mouth was dry and her tongue seemed swollen and managed to stumble over her words. Kara licked her lips and tried again. "What happened?" her voice sounded different, although she couldn't tell how. "Where am I?" she asked, even though her surroundings were familiar to her. Slowly they came more into focus, and then Kara realized that someone was answering her questions and listened up.

"You're in my TARDIS, Kara," the woman said. "It's hard to explain why you're here, but," she pulled out a hand mirror, handing it to Kara. Kara looked in the mirror at her features. She saw moss green eyes and curly red hair. Suddenly the memories came flooding back into her, overwhelming her. There was a bright light, blindingly bright, and something that reminded her of singing, pain, and then scrambled images of her father and Dave, as well as this woman and three kids. Kara looked around once more and spotted the children, the boy- Kit, The older girl, with her Hispanic appearance, Dairine, her red locks matching Kara's own, Dairine's computer - Spot, and the dog, what was his name? Ponch. Kara faintly remembered the name and linked it with the dog. There was also the woman Doctor, her hair was brown and straight, her face matching Kara's father's face, only with more feminine features. This Doctor's clothes, too, were dark and melancholy, similar to how the other Doctor dressed: long dark jacket, dark pants and a dark shirt under the jacket.

"Where's my Doctor?" she asked, noting that her accent matched this Doctor's. "What happened?" she asked again, noting the glances that were passed between Dairine and the Doctor. The Doctor nodded at Dairine, inviting her to talk and Dairine returned a glance that seemed uncertain, but the Doctor nodded again.

"Well," Dairine began, casting another beseeching glance back at the Doctor who nodded once more. Dairine's voice, although exactly the same as the way Kara remembered it, sounded different to her, raising her suspicions. "You absorbed all the energy from both Time Vortexes," she said, glancing once more at the Doctor for some help. This time the Doctor picked up and helped Dairine out, mainly because Dairine didn't know the whole of what happened.

"You regenerated, Kara, but some how got caught in our time stream rather than your own," she hesitated, "I don't know what happened to the other Doctor, or to Dave, just that you ended up with rather than with him," she looked uneasy, as if there was more wrong than she was letting on, but Kara didn't notice, she was to lightheaded to see the subtle look of unease that crossed the Doctor's face.

"I need to go back," Kara insisted, suddenly realizing what sounded so strange about everyone's voices. "I have an accent!" she said happily, and she did. No longer did her words have an American accent, but rather a British one, like her mother's, like her father. "Right," she said, returning to her original chain of thought, "I need to return to my Doctor," when the others gave her strange looks she groaned and became upset, "He's my father! Okay?" she explained impatiently and angrily.

"Your father?" the female Doctor's eyebrows raised and some poorly hidden snickers were heard coming from the direction of Kit and Nita. The Doctor turned around and glared at them, but by then which ever of the two had snickered had stopped and Kara hadn't seen which one it had been, although she thought it might have been Kit. "The other me is," the Doctor seemed to have trouble wrapping her head around this idea, "your _father_?" Kara blushed and nodded in resignation. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone about her father, because he didn't even know.

"I knew that," a mechanical voice said, Kara looked over and saw Spot staring at her, how ever a computer manages to stare at someone, Kara didn't know, but this one managed it. "That's what the anomaly was," the computer turned to face Dairine as it said this.

"She showed up in the book," Nita added, "but not with the name she said. And at a 'Temporary Status' not 'pre-ordeal', but temporary. We had no idea why but maybe it's because she's not from our reality"

"I need to get back to my father," Kara reiterated impatiently.

"Well," Kit began hesitantly, "Maybe a worldgate could get her home, but I don't know how it would work out."

"A what?" Kara asked, she realized that this trip would be another bizarre experience, although she didn't know what was going to happen in the least, or ever where they were headed. She felt her head spin with the complexity of the situation and would have shaken it, but the slightest movement made the spinning stronger so she didn't.


	2. Reunion?

The Doctor looked at his empty TARDIS and couldn't help but to feel like something was missing. He sighed, he felt as if he was missing some of his memory, and he didn't understand. The Doctor felt like he was being pulled towards California, the outskirts of Los Angeles in fact, in year 2005. He set the TARDIS to go anywhere at random and sat down. He thought back, tried to remember the previous day, anything at all, but came up with nothing. The longer he sat thinking about it, the more it bothered him. He was melancholy and grim. He couldn't even remember what he was doing the day before; the only thing he could remember was a faint impression of company. He shook his head. He couldn't let this bother him that much.

The TARDIS materialized right outside a warehouse, he didn't know what was in the warehouse. The Doctor wondered why it was California that the TARDIS had gone to when there was a universe to explore. He knew he should be eager, but he wasn't. He felt sluggish, lost and confused. Nothing made sense and he only saw the present. He couldn't see the past, he only had his memory, not the free standing knowledge he knew he should have. He couldn't see what could be, just what was. The Doctor was confused, scared, this wasn't supposed to happen to him, but it was. He tried to pay attention to what he was doing, but he couldn't. As time passed, he came aware of a faceless figure on the edge of his memory. He tried to grasp the memory, but it eluded him each time he grabbed for it. The Doctor looked at the warehouse, trying to get some of his old spirit back, thinking on how there may be Cybers or Autons in the warehouse, but he couldn't reach peak excitement like he used to, and he didn't know why.

The Doctor felt tired, he didn't want to continue adventuring, something was so wrong, and he didn't know what it was. Sitting on the ground right outside the TARDIS, with his back pressed up against the wall of the ship, the Doctor put his head on his knees, a simple gesture, one he picked up from the humans he had traveled with. That simple act kept him from seeing the group of humans who were oddly dressed even for 21st century humans. If the Doctor had spent more time in the time stream and had watched television, he would have recognized them, but seeing as he traveled in a time ship and didn't watch television when he could help it, he didn't. Most people would recognize these people, for, with the hats and distinctive clothing, they could only be from one show. One of them wore a black beret, glasses, an amusingly somber expression, and had a long mustache. Another had brilliant red hair, wore a wide brimmed hat, had a small mustache and beard, and his shirt read "I reject your reality and substitute my own". There was a redheaded woman with a broad smile, an Asian man, and a crazy looking Caucasian man with a baseball cap and smirk. The group was involved in a conversation, but the young woman looked beyond the group and saw the Doctor in a dejected ball leaning against the TARDIS.

"Jamie, Adam," she said, for the men _(as most of you may have guessed)_ were Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman, the hosts of the show _Mythbusters_. Kari (_for that would be the woman's name..._) pointed at the Doctor, and Adam (_the one with the shirt if you don't know_) got very animated. Jamie (_the beret, if you have never watched Mythbusters_) just looked at the Doctor and commented on how he should be there, not twitching a single facial muscle. The Asian man, whose name would be Grant, looked at the TARDIS with interest, for he was the technology expert. The other man, well, he just kinda didn't see the Doctor, that would be because Tori (_the guy, please tell me you know this_) was wearing exceedingly thick and dark sunglasses and he really couldn't see where he was going.

Tori lifted his sunglasses and saw the Doctor. "No way," he said, shaking his head. "It's you," he ran forwards, looking shocked and enraged at once. "Doctor! It's me! Do you remember me? Do you?" Tori was desperate. "I thought it was all a dream, but it wasn't, was it?" The Doctor looked up at Tori slowly. "Doctor, it's me, don't you remember?" Tori had tears in his eyes, something about those eye nagged at the Doctor, something familiar.

"I'm lucky I remember who I am," the Doctor said to Tori. "Remind me, because you look familiar, I'm sorry I don't remember"

"Doctor, we met in Australia, you and Kara just showed up, with the TARDIS, don't you remember? It's me, Dave," the rest of the Mythbusters team got within ear shot for just that last bit. Tori turned to look at them. "I had my name legally changed, okay? It reminded me too much of another time in my life, a time I never wanted to remember," he looked at the Doctor, hoping to see recognition on his face.

"Dave?" the Doctor didn't recognize the name at first, but then he remembered. "Yes, I did meet you there... I was with someone else, I know that. Kara you said her name was? I... I don't remember her at all... I remember that I was not alone when I arrived, but I can't remember what she looked like," he looked at Tori and saw in the man before him the boy he had taken along for a ride in the TARDIS, whether it had been yesterday, a week previous, a month, a year, or even longer ago... "I don't know what happened, there's a memory; it slips through my fingers every time I try to grasp it. I... I wish I could remember," he said, his head sinking back down to his knees.

"Tori, who's your friend?" Kari asked, half jokingly. She looked back and forth between the moping Doctor and the frightened Tori/Dave.

"He's the Doctor. He's traveling, and he's a long way from home. I met him years ago, I was a kid, shipped off to Australia for a while and I got the chance of a lifetime... To travel like he does," Tori looked at the Doctor pityingly. "He had someone else with him, someone who was very important to him, I never found out what had gone on between the two of them, but she was important to him. Now, she's gone. Imagine, traveling with a friend, and suddenly they're gone, and you know that you had someone with you, but nothing of who it was," he shook his head, upset by the immensity of it all. "I thought I got the sore end, being dropped down in front of a truck, waking up in a hospital with broken bones, and thinking it was all a dream. He doesn't even have that..." Tori let his memories flow to the surface. He recalled a great light, something awe-inspiring happened... She was there... but she was glowing. It wasn't clear at all. Kara had gone into the TARDIS and she came out glowing. Then she went into the Other Doctor's TARDIS and came out blazing with light. She had spoken to her Doctor... "I'll be back, _Pafa_," it was another language, and the translations had started acting up, but he had thought _Pafa_ meant Father. Then Kara had turned to Dave. "Good bye Dave, we shall see each other again someday, I promise you that." Then a bright light from Kara had wrapped around him, and he woke up in the hospital. He didn't know what happened to her, but something had gone wrong, Tori knew that much.

Tori turned to Adam and Jamie, "He needs to stay someplace, I'm taking him to my house," Tori helped the Doctor up and listened to the words whispered in his ear. "And he would like to have the Box moved. Send it over to my place, find someway to move it," Tori helped the Doctor to his (Tori's) car. They didn't talk most of the way to Tori's house, right outside the city limits, nice and close to the warehouse. "I have a picture of her, Doctor, maybe that will help," he looked at the Doctor, who didn't appear to understand, "I have a picture of Kara, if that might help you, I' willing to help you what ever it takes," they walked into the house, and Tori pulled out his wallet. In it there were pictures of a family, but then there were two other pictures. One was of a young woman, and the other was the Doctor. She had eyes that were like a forest, but they were grayed, subdued, as if it were a rainy day. Her hair was light brown, falling neatly, and yet seeming wild, to an inch above her shoulders. "She was a nice kid," Tori said, catching himself with a laugh, "Who am I kidding, she was older than me by several years, I was the kid, not Kara," he turned his attention back to the Doctor, "Does she look familiar?"

"Yes, she does," the Doctor finally remembered who she was, but he couldn't remember anything more. "The TARDIS was pulled here," he said, and on impulse, "She needs me to be here!"

"Who?" Tori said. He figured that the Doctor meant Kara, but he could have meant Kari.

"Kara, Dave. She's going to be here! Fantastic! I remember everything now, its wonderf— oh no," the Doctor stopped short, realizing what had happened to Kara. "She absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex... from both mine and the other Doctor's TARDIS. There's no way she could have survived that. No possible way," he became melancholy once more.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I really am," Tori said. "Why don't you stay here for a while, just while you recover from this? You could come help us at the shop," he offered, smiling weakly.

"Might as well," the Doctor said, still feeling that he had to be there, but he figured that he could always leave if he wanted to, he still had the TARDIS, even if he didn't have Kara. Within the next hour, the TARDIS was missing, much to the Doctor's dismay, because he hadn't been on it.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

The Doctor was helping Tori on a project when he noticed something odd. The air in one corner of the warehouse began to act strangely, writhing, as if it was in pain. The writhing stopped suddenly, but the distortion remained. Now, the Doctor saw a figure step out of the distorted air and the portal she had come through collapsed behind her. She looked the Doctor in the eyes and grinned, her grey-green eyes flashed with joy and amusement as she shook her red curls out of her face. Walking over to the Doctor, her grin grew wider. "Did'ja miss me?" she asked, her accent was British. Both the Doctor and Tori just stared at her. She was vaguely familiar, but she didn't look like anyone they could recall. Not put down a bit by this, she turned to Tori. "I told you we'd see each other again, Dave. See, I was right," that was when the Doctor and Tori realized who stood before them. She was a very much alive Kara Tyler. They just stared, mouths hanging open. The Doctor was first to act once he recovered. He went up to Kara and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said, no pausing to figure out why she didn't look like the picture or the (relatively) recently recovered memories.

"Doctor, I never told you, but I have a secret, I only told one person in this universe, and that was Doctor Jackson. He needed to know. Doctor, my father was a Timelord. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner," she hung her head slightly, she was embarrassed. "I regenerated, I didn't know I'd be able to do it, but I did. I don't know why I even did what I did, it was foolish. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, I was so worried about you," she lifted her head now, so she was looking in his eyes as she finished, "Dad." And suddenly, the pieces all clicked in the Doctor's mind.


	3. Time to choose

"_Doctor, I never told you, but I have a secret, I only told one person in this universe, and that was Doctor Jackson. He needed to know. Doctor, my father was a Timelord. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner," she hung her head slightly, she was embarrassed. "I regenerated, I didn't know I'd be able to do it, but I did. I don't know why I even did what I did, it was foolish. I just wanted to make sure you were safe, I was so worried about you," she lifted her head now, so she was looking in his eyes as she finished, "Dad." And suddenly, the pieces all clicked in the Doctor's mind._

"That's how you knew so much about me!" The Doctor exclaimed, realizing the truth finally. "That was how your mother knew so much about me!" he stomped around in a few tight circles, trying to express what he couldn't find a way to say. Kara took him by the shoulders, holding him still and looked into his eyes, so he could see into hers. The Doctor began to calm down, much to Kara's relief.

"Yes, Doctor, I am your daughter. I've knows this. Don't let it bother you though; I'm still your companion, think of me like that. I just wanted to let you know that I am not totally human, that I am part Timelord. Please, Doctor, you have always treated me the way I want to be treated, don't let that change because you know my heritage. I am the same person I always was, Doctor, you just know the truth now. Please, let me know that you will treat me the same as you have always treated me. Please, Doctor, do that for me," her eyes were pleading.

"Kara, I would never treat you like that. I had a son once... no idea what happened to him any more. You're far too important to the universe for me to loose you like that again! Kara, I won't treat you any differently than I did before, you are the same person, like you said, why shouldn't I act that way?" he gazed on her with loving eyes, she was the perfect companion before... He shook his head slightly and then picked her up and spun her around. "My daughter," he said under his breath, "Fantastic," the soft smile spread across his face, nothing quite like his maniacal grin, but a smile full of love for Kara. He promised himself he would never lose her again, she was far too precious.

"Where's the TARDIS?" Kara asked, she wanted to see the universe, if her time with the other Doctor and those young wizards had taught her anything, it was to appreciate what is around you. Kara knew that she did not have an eternity, but she could still see so much and do so much before she died, and she wasn't about to let that slip through her fingers.

"I don't know," the Doctor said softly, three weeks had passed since he had showed up at the Mythbusters shop, and there was no sign of the TARDIS since it disappeared. He sighed slightly. "Kara, why don't we go out side, I need some air," the Doctor and Kara headed outside, leaving Tori behind, wondering why people paid more attention to chopped liver than to him, he knew this as a fact. They had tested a myth not long before that included chopped liver. It had received far more attention than he was right now. Glumly, Tori followed the Doctor and Kara outside, hoping that he'd get another chance to travel with them. He had been badly hurt when he realized what had happened and he now had another chance to see the universe. He liked his job on Mythbusters, but it paled in comparison to what life with the Doctor offered him. Once outside the shop, the Doctor heard Kara laugh.

"Why, Doctor! There's the TARDIS! Right there!" She smiled and pointed to a corner of the parking lot. The Doctor looked up and saw that Kara was right. The TARDIS had returned. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, the Doctor went over and just stared at his TARDIS. What did it think it was doing? It wasn't supposed to wander off like that! But it was back now, and the Doctor was glad of that, even if he felt that the TARDIS felt slightly smug. He shrugged slightly, it didn't really matter now. He wanted to go, get away from this place, the place that had held him in his pain. He wanted to go out, to return to the stars, return to the adventuring he loved. He wanted to show his daughter everything. There was a whole universe out there, and Kara had barely seen any of it. There were so many places for her to go. So many things for her to see, and he could take her. He could take her to every one of them. He had suggested Atlantis to her before, but he hadn't taken her there, he wanted to take her there now. There was so much for her to do, so much for her to see.

"Kara," he said, turning to the beautiful redhead that was his daughter, feeling the pride swell within him. "Remember how I suggested Atlantis to you before?" Kara looked at him oddly, but happily, nodding that she did remember. "Do you want to go there? That could be our first stop," he smiled, and as Kara went to answer, Tori spoke out, saying what had been weighing on his mind.

"Doctor, I was wondering," he gathered himself, getting ready for this; he was almost hoping that the Doctor would deny him, and yet terrified that he would. "Could I come with you again? I," he didn't know what to say anymore, but he tried anyways. "I don't feel like I belong, anywhere," he looked at the Doctor, his conflicting emotions raged, but he still kept from returning to the shop. He didn't know what he'd do either way. He knew he'd end up dwelling on how he had been refused a second chance if he was refused, and if the Doctor said yes, Tori knew he'd miss his work, it just felt right to be where he had been for these past several years.

"Tori," the Doctor said slowly, sensing the inner turmoil that raged inside his former companion, "Do you really want to come with me? You've got a good life here, if I were you, I wouldn't want to give it up. But if you really want to come with me, you can. I just can't guarantee that you'll feel as comfortable with it as you did last time. It's up to you Tori. You can come with me, constantly in danger of aliens, or you can stay here, in constant danger of a really bad myth," he smiled slightly at Tori, who was thinking about this. The Doctor knew what Tori would choose, "So, do you really want to come?" Tori shook his head, he did want to go with the Doctor, but he did have something where he was, and he enjoyed it, more than he had ever realized before.

"You're right, Doctor, I do have a good life here. I just didn't know it. I never realized how much I liked this place, not until you put it in that light. Thank you, Doctor; you've given me a new way of looking at this place. Good bye, Doctor. Good bye, Kara. Have fun, and come back to visit sometime! I'd love it if you did!" with that Tori started back into the warehouse to return to working. Kara waited a moment and then ran after Tori. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you, Dave. You're a good guy," she smiled at him and headed back to the Doctor and the TARDIS. She and the Doctor stepped into the box and the Doctor began fiddling with the controls, grinning madly. The TARDIS began to move and Kara began to grin with a furious intensity that matched her father's.


End file.
